Musings
by LV3950
Summary: Don't ask me where this came from, but I sure had fun with it.


_Hmmm, how many books can we cram into a single oneshot?_

* * *

Karigan read through the letter again, but no, nothing changed. It was a missive from her father, a rather lengthy one at that. He told her of the general health and happenings of family and people she knew back in Corsa. He wrote of recent discussions with the Coyles of Rhovanny pertaining to a possible partnership between the two merchanting empires. He also apologized for not telling her about the Golden Rudder, but also said, in short, that his love life was none of her concern and that, at the time, she was too young to understand. He explained about his loneliness and longing for the closeness and experience of a woman's touch.

Karigan furrowed her brows in consternation and couldn't help but feel that her father had been trying to replace her mother, or at least, certain experiences with her mother. She shook her head and read on, but the remainder spoke of his love for her, and how he missed her.

And Sevano sent his love.

Karigan crumpled the paper between her hands. She didn't understand? How could she fully understand? She had never experienced the closeness he was speaking of. And it seemed like every time she got close to someone, every time possibilities presented themselves, someone else inevitably stepped in.

Everyone was pairing off, finding that special someone to spend some time, or even their lives with. There was Fastion and Mara; Opal and Devlen; Valek and Yelena; her father and the captain; the king and Estora; Rue and Kit; Haplo and Marit; F'lar and Lessa. Richard had Kaylan. Fire had Brigan. Even Castle and Beckett had their moments together. When was it her turn?

At that moment a throat cleared not too far from her. She looked over to Lord Amberhill, recently returned from wherever it was he had gone to, she couldn't remember.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" he asked inquiringly.

Karigan shook her head and hooked a strand of hair that had come loose from it's previous position behind her ear.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked.

"No, not at all," she said, scooting over so that there was room for him to sit comfortably next to her on the stone bench.

"Forgive me but, I couldn't help but detect a little distress from your expression. Is everything all right?"

It was an innocent question, but coming from him, she was suddenly uncertain. Xandis Amberhill who always seemed so rude and terse in the past, was showing a side of himself that she didn't previously know existed. She didn't know he was capable of it."I'm fine, just news from home."

His expression instantly became worried. "Nothing bad I hope?"

"No, just..." Her voice trailed off. Just what? Cruel to her mother's memory? Callous? Harsh? How do you share something like that with someone who just makes you want to throw something?

"Makes you homesick?" Xandis volunteered for her.

She took it, seeing it as a way out. "Yes." _Something like that anyway_, she thought.

"Ah, yes, letters from home do tend to have that unfortunate side effect," he said, suddenly seeming awkward.

They sat in each other's company for a time, listening to the birds and insects make their music in the garden. It probably wouldn't last much longer; the days were slowly getting cooler as autumn crept up on them

"By the way," Xandis said, breaking the peaceful silence, "You're welcome."

Karigan looked at him in confusion. "For what?"

"You thanked me for saving your life not long ago. Your welcome."

"Oh. Well, um. Thank you." Her mind was starting to reel. Was this the same man that so rudely stated she snored?

He gently took her fingers in his own, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. Or was caressing more accurate? His eyes seemed to sparkle, but not with mischief as Karigan first thought she would see, but with something else. Longing, maybe? Excitement? Mirth? She didn't know whether to snatch her hand away, kiss him, or throw something at him.

Before she could decide though, he brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed her kuckles. "My pleasure."

* * *

_That was fun. Let's do it again sometime :)_


End file.
